


𝑺𝒊𝒄𝒌 𝑪𝒓𝒐𝒘𝒅𝒔 𝑰𝑻 𝑨𝒖

by Vxnillacurlss33



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Character Death, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vxnillacurlss33/pseuds/Vxnillacurlss33
Summary: 𝘛𝘩𝘦  𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘦  𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳  𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘴𝘦. 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘷𝘦?  O𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝗌𝗍𝗋𝗂𝗏𝖾𝖽 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘥.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1





	1. 𝑰. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑩𝒆𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒐𝒇 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑬𝒏𝒅

**Author's Note:**

> they’re in their 30’s here also here’s a playlist for the book! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0uRWkyQGTVKAJ5KVVTkoDm?si=umuVvjLqRMm_iUV7dwlbAg
> 
> They are in their 20-30's in here  
> There will be strong language  
> Gore  
> Alcohol  
> Mentions of abuse  
> Smoking  
> Major character death  
> 

The purge, you'd expect, it to be something that would only a nightmare that took place in the movies. Alas, it's developed into a sickening reality and the fun just beginning. The losers were back in Derry they had conquered “IT” and Ben had left behind the others to continue his Architect Business in New York. Mike had relocated to Florida he constantly told them how he chose to move there. Those who lingered behind included Richie and Eddie, Bill along with Stan, and of course Beverly. She was overjoyed to be away from Tom he was an appalling person. 

It was March 18th, and well, it looked to be an average day they went about their work getting prepared for the ordeal that was going to be unleashed a couple of days from now. Anxiety surged through their nerves as they prepared, they've gone through this procedure before this wasn’t new to them but always caused distress. The losers were in their homes, making sure they had the proper weapons and whatnot. 

The time slipped past like grains of sand through an hourglass, Stan, of course, claimed he would not engage in in this but people change, and well, maybe they won't be able to fight the impulse when their ways of life are hanging in the balance. When it seems like the world has collapsed around you and all these feelings boil and bubble until it flares to the top and that's it, your emotions boil over and things happen. 

The losers would chat on the phone from time to time. Soon enough the day everyone feared had arrived it invariably started at the same time the same day 7.pm March 21st. Everything was settled, so they just went about their day Bye Martha stay safe and good luck,” he stated, murmuring the last part to himself she was one of the newest employees at the drugstore. 

He had to purchase some supplies still yes it was last minute, but you can't criticize him, anyhow he went back home setting it aside, the hours ticked by, and he called Eddie waiting for him to pick up he confirmed the time it was 4 by now, and he was concerned he wouldn't pick up before he heard Eddie Richie?” what's going on?” “Nothing just wanted to talk do you maybe want to come over?” Eddie debated on it before saying screw it, made his way to Richie's place. 

Once Eddie arrived, and they relaxed on the couch the male spoke, “so are you going to attend the others on this purge stuff?” Eddie scoffed, could be be that naive? Actually, yes he could but anyway No Richie, please tell me you will not join in…” the other opened his mouth and Eddie seemed to know what was coming next and the other slipped into a southern accent.

“Why I would never, he gasped and lay a hand to head his. “Seriously Richie don't go what if you end up getting murdered or maimed” concern laced his expression, he missed speaking to him, it seemed like nothing had changed between them.” aw come on Ed's I'll be, fine I promise " he slipped out of that tone for a moment. Eddie sighed, ”Fine also how many times have I told you to stop calling me Ed's!” his tone rose with agitation. 

Richie rolled his eyes “Aw come on you love my nicknames, spaghetti man” “It's what makes you so chuckalicious” Eddie couldn't help but laugh “No, I don't” he grinned same old Eds, “he thought to himself. “So is there something else you wanted?” “Like I stated, I just want to meet to catch up y'know Eddie nodded and just like that they spent approximately 2 hours just chatting and joking around.


	2. 𝑰𝑰. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑴𝒊𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒑

Eddie stayed, I mean, might as well, since it's almost time and Richie had persuaded him to stick around. The male spoke up after a while, “Well suppose you're stuck with me Eds” he grinned and Eddie nodded. Five more minutes after the uneasy tension zapped through their bodies, and Eddie felt like he was going to have throw up. The male fumbled for his inhaler and he plunged it into his mouth and pulled the trigger. 

Eddie wheezed and Richie stared at him. “Are you okay now?”, he put a hand on his shoulder,” Eddie nodded, he looked at the time 7 on the dot and so began the purge and the mania was just beginning. Beverly took her mask and went out she had a few specific victims, maybe she was thankful for this “holiday”. She huffed blood splattered on her leaving blotchy bloody spots since some stains dried. The last individual was undeniably dead, they put up a bit of a struggle, but he was unquestionably dead.

She went off enjoying this, promptly absorbed in her thoughts as she proceeded to free all her bottled-up feelings, I mean that's what this alleged “holiday” is all about, right?

Meanwhile, Stan was keeping quiet the alarm was set, and he was just hoping that they didn't somehow get through. The silence was so loud: 𝗖𝗿𝗮𝘀𝗵! 

Stan flinched, and he got his pistol from beside him. Some freak broke in they were wearing black attire and an anarchy cross mask. Stan got ambushed, and he yelped if he could fight a killer clown he could fight some weird guy right? 𝗕𝗔𝗡𝗚 𝗕𝗔𝗡𝗚 the shots rang out the only discernible sound in the dead of night. Two bullets in the guy's chest stumbled back, clutching his wound as blood dripped through his fingers leaving stains here and there. Stan was shaking, jolts of adrenaline shooting through his veins.

James was not giving up both were blooded both had got battered, Stan shot him again once twice, and the male collapsed it was over. Stan seemed shaken up, and this took extra precautions this time and got rid of the body washing up he had this awful gut feeling, but it was self-defense.

Ben and Mike dealt with their demons during the purge they would find out later on Ben didn't make it he was the casualty of a grisly massacre. Mike had made it out of there, everything had gone to hell in the last few minutes. They were all battling their demons now Richie got his masks and went out, taking his axe this was making to be fun. His first hit was amusing, but of course, he nevertheless felt shameful and felt like he was going to be sick, but that swiftly passed as he went on. 

Eddie didn't want to be left behind, so both went around Eddie didn't join in and just sort of went with him. They heard a feeble cry for help, Martha was bleeding from her stomach it was dreadful, and he helped her “It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay.” The male muttered out, and she nodded they made sure she was okay and both stayed with her. They knew she would not make it, of course she wouldn’t.


	3. 𝑰𝑰𝑰.𝑳𝒐𝒔𝒔

She was gone; he was foolish to think they could save her the male exhaled, his ears were ringing, his clothes were blood splattered, and he looked a mess. “Let's go Eds.” he dashed off as if they stuck around something awful would happen if they stayed around. Eddie eyed back at the body and the face pale as ghost the blood that pooled around her covered the gravel on the road. Richie stopped and turned back, looking at him. He sounded sad before that faded to a blank expression.

“Hurry Eddie,” he sounded agitated he would miss her they've been friends for over a couple of years she would always come to his shows. The two left, and they walked down the lit, desolate street, the buzz of the streetlights overhead. Eddie complained about how this was a horrible idea and what if something happened, etc. 

This was only met with Richie sighing he made the other glance at him Eddie look at me It'll be fine stop freaking out” Eddie grumbled something and nodded it didn't stop him from complaining, though. The noise of their footsteps was only an audible sound in the night's still. 

Another pair of footsteps followed behind them; harsh thrashing on the pavement, Eddie's fingers gripped onto his gun as Richie got dragged away a knife being held to his neck.

He looked like a deer caught in headlights simply staying silent and he cooperated as Noah ordered them around. The male seemed at least in his 30s he was wearing an Anarchy cross mask, not a speck of blood on him well for now. He held a switchblade to the other esophagus, he glanced over at Eddie “stay over there, give me your weapon, or I'll slit his throat,” he barked his voice gruff and Eddie nodded and followed. 

“What does this guy want? “Richie thought “I mean he could just kill us both right now and no one would even notice or even care until tomorrow when they find our bodies “he soon snapped out of his thoughts. Richie elbowed him and kneed him. The blade clattered to the floor as he stumbled back, sort of doubling over. “Fuck!” 

Once he caught his balance, they both went after the blade, Eddie slipped by grabbing his gun BANG the shot rang out as Richie scrambled it looked amusing and the two left leaving him to die in the street. 


	4. IV. 𝑨 𝑵𝒆𝒘 𝑩𝒆𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈

Eddie was silent on their course back, he seemed very flustered. “Are you okay? “The male looked to him with a piercing glare Well I mean I just fucking killed a guy!” “So Yeah Richie, I'm doing fucking fantastic!” Richie shook his head and rolled his eyes.” “ Okay, okay yeesh, sorry for asking. “All these years he suppressed these feelings for him, afraid of what people might say. Maybe the other would-be disgusted? Or just take this as a joke and making it uncomfortable and leaving him feeling ashamed.

Richie was absorbed in his theories and Eddie placed a hand on his arm, “Hey are you okay?” He snapped out of his thoughts “uh yeah I'm fine...” the male responded. He would only tell him days later that he had been in love with him since he was twelve. The two made it back to his house, staying on guard they would talk above whispers asked as if someone was going to overhear.

“Why are we whispering…?” Richie inquired, speaking in a normal tone. “I do not know,” he countered, shrugging, chortling. Everything seemed pretty quiet, not too quiet, though. He had found out Myra and Eddie had separated a couple of months back. Eddie had considered himself straight, but hanging out with Richie again felt different I mean Richie made the other feel better.

Well, they used to have this fling way back then, when they were still figuring out their sexualities it did not go well, and it resulted with them not speaking to each other because of Eddie's imperious mother. But of course, we can't forget Henry and his group of goons who tormented and left them bloodied and blackened, and they had to lie about what took place even though Richie knew his parents wouldn't be dismayed if he came out. Hours passed it was late and after a while, Eddie fell asleep leaning on Richie, and he just left him soon falling asleep as well.


	5. 𝑽. 𝑹𝒆𝒎𝒆𝒃𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒆

The two spent to slip out, go out for slushies from the gas station, at midnight's the moon as their light, They would hang out and watch the sunrise. He got him in trouble multiple times. Meanwhile, Bill went over to Stan's once he recognized his old friend, and he let him in. "Are you okay?" He asked being concerned "y-yeah I-I'm f-fuh fine are you okay?" " Yeah for now at least. " 

He had blood on him, he still seemed kind of unsettled about what occurred.  
Stan had always admired Bill and was very fond of the other they had changed a lot and maybe that was for the better. The other didn't even know if the other at least maybe swung that way. 

The two spoke catching up "Oh yeah I've read your novel "the-euh ending s-Suh sucked r-ruh right?" Bill inquired with a minor snicker. " No, No well Yeah..." he countered. "I know I've been notified that numerous times..." his tone laced with displeasure. 

Richie uttered something in his dozing, Eddie curled up tighter to Richie. The other held him, like if he didn't he would slip away. The purge was over; they spruced up, take care of to the maimed and tally the departed. Life moved on things went back to normal as if nothing took place.

Time passed and they parted ways this time they did stay in touch Eddie found a place in New York even though dirt disgusted him to his core and that place was absolutely horrible.   
Richie finally got the courage to ask him out "Hey Eds I mean Eddie I was wondering if you would like to grab a coffee sometime we could meet up at this cafe?" and the other looked at him perplexed which made him immediately regret the words that left his mouth. 

Eddie sighed "Sure that sounds great Chee" he replied with a slight smile. Stanley and Bill chatted a lot actually met up a couple of times and Bill seemed to really enjoy this soon he felt himself falling for the other. 

⇉ [ ✿; ❛𝑩𝒆𝒄𝒌 𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒚𝒑𝒊𝒏𝒈 . . . ❜・゜

Sorry this took 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓   
But here you go I tried not to rush it too much so that you can still be sucked into the story rather than just having it all rushed and over with! Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Thanks for being so patient y'all I really appreciate it ♡♡

⇉ [ ✿; ❛ 𝑩𝒆𝒄𝒌 𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒔𝒊𝒈𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒐𝒇𝒇 . . .❜・゜


	6. 𝑽𝑰. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑫𝒂𝒕𝒆

It's been a while since we left off; Richie and Eddie agreed on maybe a picnic or something, but they altered it a bit.Their last time together before everyone went back to their own lives. They would hopefully still keep in touch I mean why shouldn't they? They worked it out so that they could organize a double date with Bill and Stan, who shot it down, but after a moment of tempting the male gave in and agreed to it.

They ended meeting up about half-past 4, and they strolled around, going out to eat, and finding other activities to do. Stanley and Bill watched a bit amused as Richie began to crack his usual jokes about Eddie's mom once more. " oh Beep fucking beep Richie" Eddie muttered under his breath. They talked about well anything they got a few looks but initially ignored it.

Beverly had met someone new, and his name was Payton. He seemed super sweet, but she was leerier and reserved. The two chatted and became friends, although she wasn't so open about it and would flinch when he would lift his hand even though he wouldn't hit her or raise his voice.

She had changed so much since leaving that bastard she's gotten better though like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Patrica Blum or Patty as her friends call her. She and stan used to be high school, sweethearts it's been while since they've talked. He would later found out she didn't make it during the purge. Someone needed to tell him soon or it would make it worse.


End file.
